Bajo el muérdago
by ArikelDelaRosa
Summary: En navidad, como dice la tradición, si una pareja se posa bajo el muérdago debe darse un beso. Sin embargo, nuestro querido samurai tiene una idea más original. Pimer fic navideño! XD
1. Los preparativos

**Ya volvíiii! me extrañaron? si es así, que bueno...si no, ni modo XD**

**Aquí traigo un fic navideño (el primero, a decir verdad) bastante especial, es más como un regalo de navidad dedicado a mis queridísimas Neko C, Shade Shaw y SessKagome.**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, sino a Yamaha Corporation y demás colaboradores. Esto lo hago sólo por entretenimiento y sin fin de lucro.**

**Advertencia del capítulo: Se mencionan platillos que pueden generar antojos y hambre (no me haré responsable de ello).**

**Ahora, sin más, disfruten el fic!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 1.- Los preparativos<strong>_

Era víspera de navidad en la casa Vocaloid, todos los preparativos estaban listos y el ligero bullicio se enfocaba en la cocina, pues las chicas se habían propuesto preparar el banquete para la cena navideña: Meiko se encargaría del pavo en salsa de arándanos, Gumi prepararía la pasta, Miku haría la ensalada y el ponche*, Miki, el puré de patatas y el gravy**; Rin las manzanas y peras horneadas y Luka el postre especial: un pastel de chocolate, con relleno de moras silvestres y cubierta de suave y dulce crema de queso.

Por otro lado, los chicos habían decidido encargarse de la decoración y las bebidas, tareas sencillas según ellos, pues la mayoría de la decoración festiva se había hecho desde inicios del mes, los pequeños Yuki y Gachapoid ayudaron poniendo globos y guirnaldas, y ya se habían separado las cantidades de botellas en la licorería hacia un par de días, pero decidieron dividirse el encargo de la siguiente manera: Len y Piko comprarían los refrescos mientras los tres mayores pasaban a recoger la cajas de bebidas en la tienda especializada.

Todo durante el día había sucedido sin imprevistos ni problemas, sin embargo, cierto samurai de cabello morado andaba algo distraído e inquieto, tal vez más que de costumbre, conforme se acercaba la hora de la cena…

-Ahm, Gackupo, ¿estás bien?-inquirió el profesor de melena castaña mientras conducían hacia la licorería

-Ah, solo…algo nervioso…-suspiro cansadamente el peli-violeta, mirando distraídamente por la ventana

-¿En serio lo harás hoy? ¡Vaya, en verdad tienes agallas, amigo!-comentó animadamente el de pelo azul, sabiendo el motivo de su estado, mientras devoraba un esquimal*** con cobertura de nueces en el asiento trasero

-Entiendo que estés nervioso, pero verás que todo saldrá bien…Digo, llevan varios años de noviazgo, son una linda pareja y de las más populares del grupo…No creo que se vaya a negar- apuntó sinceramente el de lentes

-Ah, pero es que no la conocen bien, así como está contenta y tranquila en un momento, al otro puede ponerse seria y molesta…Generalmente lo hace así conmigo, estando frente a ustedes…pero cuando estamos los dos solos, es tan diferente…-le vienen recuerdos fugaces a la mente de las últimas celebraciones, los momentos que estuvieron con el grupo y cuando estuvieron solos-…Ahora dudo si deba hacerlo hoy…

-Vamos, Gack, no puedes hablar en serio…llevas semanas planeando esto, has pensado en la posibilidad de cada respuesta… ¡¿Y ahora dices que vas a tirar todo por la borda?...-comenta un tanto alarmado y estupefacto por la actitud de su compañero el amante del helado, que ahora se dedicaba a engullir un pote de helado de vainilla con fresa

-¡Por favor, Kaito, es un compromiso serio, no lo puedo tomar tan a la ligera!…-respondió el samurai, un tanto molesto por el comentario de su amigo- Además, por mi honor y el de ella, todo debe salir sin errores…

-Eso es muy maduro y considerado de tu parte, Gackupo-san…-señaló el castaño mientras estacionaba el automóvil

-Gracias por el apoyo, Kiyoteru-san

-Bueno, entremos a recoger esas cajas…que si falta una, la señorita Meiko se pondrá molesta- comentó Kiyoteru de forma animada, para aliviar un poco la tensión de su amigo

-Te aseguro que decir molesta es poco…-agregó Kaito con el mismo tono alegre, terminando su pote de helado, lamiendo un poco la orilla del envase

Mientras tanto, en la casa, las cosas comenzaban a complicarse un poco en la cocina, pues entre las tres mayores trataban de ayudar a las menores con sus platillos: Meiko cortaba los vegetales mientras Miku preparaba la vinagreta, Gumi preparaba las salsas para la pasta y el puré mientras Miki se encargaba de la cocción y preparación de las patatas; y Luka le ayudaba a Rin a preparar correctamente las frutas antes de meterlas al horno, condimentándolas un poco para que adquirieran un sabor especial y diferente…

-Mira, te aseguro que si le espolvoreas azúcar morena, canela, una pizca de jengibre y un poco de clavo, ¡quedarán deliciosas!-aconsejaba la de cabello rosa mientras combinaba los ingredientes mencionados

-¡Vaya Luka, en verdad sabes preparar postres!- admiraba la joven rubia mientras imitaba las acciones de su "instructora"

-Bueno, es que tomé unos cursos de cocina mientras aprendía inglés en Inglaterra, y los postres eran lo que mejor se me daba…-comentaba en agradecimiento mientras terminaba la preparación- ¡Listo!, ahora toma las bandejas y mételas por 15 minutos, así quedarán tiernas y jugosas

-Muchas gracias, en verdad... ¿Puedo ayudarte con lo tuyo? Porfis, para aprender…-cuestionó un tanto insistente la chica ojiazul

-Claro, será un placer enseñarte…-respondió con una amplia sonrisa, recibiendo un sorpresivo abrazo por parte de su nueva "alumna", correspondiéndolo cariñosamente

-Vaya, de veras que Gackupo tiene suerte de tenerte…-se incluyó la castaña en la conversación, con una botella de sake a medias en mano

-No veo por que lo dices, Meiko, todas ustedes también son admirables, incluso más que yo…-respondió la amante del atún, agachando un poco el rostro

-Eso no lo niego, pero aceptémoslo, tienes ese toque hogareño que resulta cálido y reconfortante…-agregó tomándola suavemente del hombro y regalándole una sonrisa sincera- ¡No hay duda de que serás una gran esposa! –dijo esto alzando un poco demás la voz, que alertó un poco a todas las presentes

-¡MEIKO! –gritaron todas al unísono, pero sólo Luka mostraba una expresión avergonzada

-¿Qué? Sólo es un decir…-se excusó rápidamente, notando como las demás se mostraban un tanto alteradas por el comentario indiscreto que acababa de hacer

-Meiko, en serio, no creo que sea momento para hablar de eso…-agregó la de pelo rosa, aún avergonzada, pero con un aire de tristeza

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no piensas seguir con Gackupo? Es un chico muy dulce…

-No, no es eso…es solo que…-los ojos azules de la pelirosa comenzaron a brillar y humedecerse conforme en su mente acontecían los últimos momentos a solas con su novio- ¿Podemos hablar de esto después? Hay que terminar de preparar la cena y arreglarnos para la fiesta…-desvió la conversación mientras alzaba el rostro y trataba de controlar sus emociones, mostrando un semblante de falsa serenidad

Sin mencionar otra palabra sobre el asunto, todas volvieron a sus deberes de la cocina, logrando terminar con tiempo suficiente para cambiar sus ropas por elegantes vestidos apropiados para la festividad.

A unas cuantas calles de ahí, los chicos mayores se encontraron con los dos jóvenes que volvían del supermercado, cargados con pesadas bolsas con grandes botellas de refresco.

-¡Oigan, no es justo! Nosotros fuimos más lejos, caminando, regresando con bolsas pesadas… ¡¿Y ustedes se trajeron el auto?- exclamó el rubio, bastante molesto y cansado por la pesada carga

-No es que me queje, ¿pero al menos podrían llevarnos el resto del camino? Estamos algo cansados…-agregó el chico albino, bajando su carga al piso

-Bueno, no tengo inconveniente, pero no sé si vayamos a caber…-respondió el mencionado como conductor

-No te preocupes, Kiyoteru, yo regresaré caminando…así Kaito te acompañará al frente y éstos dos jóvenes que vayan en el asiento de atrás…-intervino el de pelo morado, alborotando los cabellos de los menores al momento que los mencionaba

-¿Seguro que no hay problema?-insistió el castaño, mostrándose preocupado

-Descuida, igual quiero aclarar mis ideas un poco…Los veré en la casa…-contestó ultimadamente, despidiéndose con la mano mientras emprendía su camino de regreso

-¡Gracias Gackupo! – alcanzó a gritarle el rubio antes de que su amigo se perdiera de vista

* * *

><p><strong>*En la noche de víspera de Navidad se acostumbra preparar un ponche de frutas caliente, que consiste en piloncillo, canela, manzana, naranja, guayaba, trozos de caña de azúcar, vainas de tamarindo y, a veces, flores de Jamaica (se le puede añadir tequila o vodka, si lo gustan con alcohol)<strong>

****El gravy es la salsa de carne que a veces se sirve sobre el puré, generalmente es espesa y de color marrón rojizo  
><strong>

*****Se le dice esquimal a una paleta helada de vainilla, con cubierta de chocolate, a la que luego se le puede añadir otro tipo de cobertura: grajeas, nueces, arroz inflado o cualquier otro ingrediente**

**Nota: si quieren alguna receta que se menciona, haganmelo saber por PM y, si está a mi alcance, se las puedo proporcionar ;).  
><strong>

**Juju! ojala les haya gustado**

**Esto aún no termina, trataré de estar subiendo a diario para terminar el día 25 con la sorpresa final! XD**

**Puede que resulte demasiado romántica o melosa conforme avance, así que no me hago responsable por casos repentinos de caries o diabetes.**

**En fin, me retiro del aire para seguirle a los otros capítulos, que el tiempo de entrega se acerca y luego no me alcanzan las horas.**

**Cuidense mucho, lean mucho, abríguense bien (para los que están en época invernal) y nos estamos leyendo pronto.**

**Muchos besos y un abrazote desde el norte de México!**

**Sayonara!  
><strong>


	2. Banquete de recuerdos

***entrando con una pequeña nube negra encima* Que vergüenza, ni debería pararme por aqui... Pero el deber llama...**

**Hola nuevamente, aquí esta la continuación de esta linda historia...sí, lo se, bastante atrasada, las festividades me quitaron mucho tiempo (además de otras tareas importantes), pero al menos entra como regalo de Dia de Reyes**

**Disclaimer: Como se dice, **Vocaloid no me pertenece, sino a Yamaha Corporation y demás colaboradores. Esto lo hago sólo por entretenimiento y sin fin de lucro.****

**Advertencia del capítulo: Se presenta una escena lemon un poco cargada, se recomienda lo siguiente:**

**1.-Si vas a leerla, alejate del teclado para evitar daños por exceso de saliva ;)**

**2.-Si no quieres leerla, salta la lectura hasta el siguiente apartado**

**En fin, ya que esta todo aclarado, disfruten  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 2.- Banquete de recuerdos<strong>_

_En la recepción privada de la corporación Yamaha se estaba dando un gran baile de disfraces con motivo de la noche de brujas. Todos y cada uno de los miembros del grupo Vocaloid iban vestidos de diferentes monstruos y criaturas característicos de la fecha: Meiko de una reveladora momia, Kaito un feroz lobo, los gemelos Kagamine iban de adorables gatos siameses, Miku como una encantadora brujita, Gackupo como un elegante vampiro y Luka como una tentadora súcubo. Era la más llamativa de todas las chicas que estaban presentes, pues pese a que la castaña solamente cubría las partes necesarias de su cuerpo con las vendas, la curvilínea de cabellos rosas lucía más seductora con las prendas de cuero negro y el oscuro maquillaje, razón por la cual su novio samurai se moría de celos, pues la manera en que la observaban sus demás compañeros, a excepción de cierto rubio, era bastante lasciva, aunque también admitía que le resultaba excitante ver los atributos resaltados de su novia debido a lo ajustado de sus ropas y se relamía de tan solo imaginar el estar a solas con ella en su habitación._

_-Gackupo, ¿podremos irnos pronto? Me siento algo cansada…_

_Apenas pasaba la medianoche, pero parecía que la pelirosa le había leído el pensamiento, por lo que aceptó gustoso, conteniendo su emoción y ganas de hacerla suya hasta llegar a la casa._

_-A la hora que gustes, querida…-respondió éste con una sonrisa sincera y fingida calma_

_Apenas dicho esto, la chica tomó su largo abrigo y ambos se despidieron de sus compañeros, quienes aparentemente llegarían más tarde, pues aún no se habían mencionado los ganadores del concurso del Mejor Disfraz y otros eventos que se iban a llevar a cabo, así que Gackupo le pidió las llaves del auto a Mikuo, asegurándose de que éste se regresaría en la camioneta grande con los demás._

_Durante el recorrido, el ambiente en el auto estuvo un poco tenso, pues pese a que ninguno de los dos hizo algún comentario sobre el disfraz de la chica, ambos tenían la misma idea sobre lo que harían al llegar a la casa._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
><em>

_En las ventanas de la habitación golpeteaban las gotas de la repentina tormenta que azotaba la ciudad, pero no se comparaba con el huracán pasional que se había desatado en la cama apenas cerraron la puerta la ardiente súcubo y el sensual vampiro, pues rápidamente se atacaron uno al otro con deseo arrebatador y pesada lujuria, despojándose al instante de sus prendas y llenando la alcoba de jadeos y gemidos de placer._

_-Ah, Gackupo…n-no creo aguantar otro…-alcanzó a pronunciar la chica entre jadeos, pues su respiración era entrecortada debido al apurado ritmo de las embestidas que le proporcionaba el demonio que tenía entre las piernas_

_-No sería justo, preciosa…ya llevas tres y yo ni uno…-replicó el peli morado ante la aparente "queja" de su novia, a lo que luego se inclinó sobre ella para susurrarle al oído- además, sabes que no lo siento completo si lo hacemos como siempre…-agregó con un tono incitante, lamiendo y mordiendo su lóbulo al final, arrancándole otro gemido a la pelirosa_

_-Como tu gustes, mi vida…pero ya deja de torturarme, me tienes demasiado cerca…_

_En un solo movimiento, la salvaje fiera giró a la chica y comenzó a tomarla por detrás, asiéndose de su estrecha cintura y masajeando los voluminosos senos cada que ella se lo pedía. El vaivén de las caderas se volvió intenso, cada embestida era profunda, la danza erótica se transformó en un acto tremendamente salvaje y, gracias a las sensaciones a flor de piel, ambos estallaron al mismo tiempo en orgasmos que les arrebataron el aliento, desplomándose en el lecho uno al lado del otro, totalmente fatigados._

oOoOoOoOoOo

La tarde era fría y el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte mientras nuestro tierno amante de las berenjenas caminaba de regreso a la casa que compartía con sus demás compañeros del grupo, reflexionando sobre si el plan que tenía pensado llevar a cabo esa noche era una buena idea.

_-Realmente amo a esta mujer, hemos tenido momentos bastante intensos, y otras veces un poco románticos…pero sigo sin entender por qué se niega tanto en mostrarse así frente a los demás, siempre dominante, siempre reservada…Aunque…últimamente ha estado un poco extraña, la veo más linda que antes, y su actitud hacia mí ha sido un poco diferente, ya no es tan dura, a lo mejor quiere mejorar nuestra relación…Mmh, creo que si es buena idea hacerlo hoy, solo debo encontrar el momento correcto, aunque tenga que causar alguna distracción para los demás…_

Por otro lado, en la habitación de las chicas, mientras Miku y Rin discutían por quién merecía usar primero el secador de cabello, Luka parecía pedirle consejo a Meiko pues, pese a que ya traía un par de botellas de sake en su sistema, aún se encontraba lo bastante estable como para hablar de manera sincera y confiable.

-Es que no sé cómo decírselo, seguramente se pondrá nervioso como siempre… ¿Cómo puedes lidiar con alguien así? – preguntó la de ojos azules a la alegre chica de rojo

-Mira, preciosa, tengo a un idiota traga-helados por pareja: es distraído, un poco torpe y olvidadizo como ninguno, pero es el único que ha aguantado mi carácter, me acepta tal y como soy, y todos los días hace lo posible por verme feliz, aunque eso signifique ponerse en ridículo…Si Gackupo te hace feliz y te acepta tal y como eres, no tienes nada que perder…además, tienes la ventaja de que él no pierde la cabeza en una situación estresante…-comentó sonriente la castaña, guiñándole un ojo al final de lo dicho

-Creo que tienes razón, me ha aceptado tal y como soy y me hace feliz, pese a que algunas veces lo he tratado muy duro…pero…

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Apenas había comenzado el mes de Diciembre y ya se sentía el ambiente cálido de las festividades propias del mes, pese a que el clima se empeñara en opacarlo, pues no tardaron en presentarse las primeras bajas de temperatura y las lloviznas ocasionales que generaban una sensación de un clima más gélido. _

_Por cuestiones de trabajo y relaciones personales de los demás integrantes del grupo Vocaloid, la curiosa pareja conformada por la ninja pelirosa y el samurai de cabello morado había logrado quedarse a solas en la gran casa, lo cual quiso aprovechar la adorable chica para ponerse en plan romántico con su novio sin interrupciones molestas._

_-Cielo, preparé galletas y chocolate caliente, ¿no quieres que veamos algunas películas juntos en el sofá de la sala? Traeré una manta para mantenernos calientes por si nos da frío…_

_-Gracias, Luka, pero creo que sólo te aceptaré el chocolate, tengo algo importante que hacer, así que estaré en el estudio…háblame si necesitas algo, ¿de acuerdo?...-toma una taza de chocolate y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla a la chica…_

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
><em>

_Días después, la pareja se volvió a encontrar a solas en la casa. Esta vez, sus compañeros habían decidido salir a comprar algunos artículos para iniciar la decoración navideña, y les habían pedido a ellos dos que se encargaran de la limpieza y la cena, pues era bien sabido que entre ambos lograban que aquello luciera como un hogar, cálido, limpio y ordenado. El peli morado había decidido tomar la tarea de asear y ordenar las habitaciones mientras la experimentada pelirosa preparaba la cena para todos los habitantes de la casa. _

_En poco tiempo, la casa estaba reluciente y se lograba percibir el delicioso aroma de pastel de carne y tarta de durazno._

_-Bueno, logramos terminar con tiempo de sobra… ¿te parece bien si tomamos una ducha juntos? Hace tiempo que no lo hacemos…-cuestionó la voluptuosa ojiazul, con un tono insinuante, sonriendo de manera traviesa mientras apoyaba los codos en la mesa y reposaba el mentón sobre el dorso de sus manos entrelazadas_

_-Ehm, yo me ducharé más tarde…quiero buscar algo en la biblioteca…-respondió el hombre un tanto tímido y sonrojado, desviando la mirada al final de la oración, pues no era común que la chica hiciera ese tipo de comentarios_

oOoOoOoOoOo

-¿Qué pasa, Luka? Ibas a decir algo y te quedaste pensando…-inquirió un poco preocupada la de ojos cafés

-¿Eh? Ah, no es nada…-pensó un momento más- ¿De casualidad, Kaito no te ha comentado si Gackupo ha estado ocupado en algo importante fuera del grupo?- cuestionó la de ojos azules con un dejo de preocupación, agachando la mirada

-No, y he de decir que lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que él no haría algo así sin antes comentártelo a ti o a todos nosotros…-la levanta por la barbilla y la toma por los hombros de manera cariñosa, para darle tranquilidad- Tranquila, él no sería tan tonto como para hacer algo de lo que seguro se arrepentiría si me llegara a enterar, jejeje…Ahora, termina de maquillarte para bajar a disfrutar de la fiesta, ¿vale?

Gracias a ésas últimas palabras por parte de su amiga, Luka logró formar una sonrisa en sus labios y terminó la tarea de arreglarse, pues iba a ser una noche muy especial y quería lucir mejor que nunca.

Mientras tanto, Gackupo iba llegando a la residencia, un tanto desaliñado y poco apropiado para la celebración que en poco tiempo iba a comenzar, por lo que decidió dirigirse a su habitación a arreglar un poco su vestimenta y prepararla para la sorpresa que le quería dar a su novia más tarde esa noche.

Unos minutos más tarde, ya se encontraban todos los integrantes del grupo en el comedor, listos para disfrutar de los deliciosos manjares que las chicas habían preparado para la ocasión, sin embargo, antes de comenzar a degustar la abundante y variada cena, la voluptuosa castaña quiso hacer un pequeño brindis.

-Antes de comenzar a cenar, quisiera hacer un brindis, para agradecer a todos por el tiempo y esfuerzo que han dedicado para que esta espectacular fiesta sea un éxito. ¡Salud! – alza su copa de vino

-¡Salud! – se oye por parte de todos al unísono

-Ahora ya sin más, provecho a todos…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, eso es todo por el momento, espero que les haya gustado<br>**

**No quedó tan meloso como esperaba, pero creo que por parte de Luka se esta poniendo dulzón**

**Queridos lectores, no quiero hacerlo, pero me retiro por el momento a escribir el gran final de esta historia (solo espero que esta vez no me tome mucho tiempo ¬¬)**

**Se cuidan y nos leeremos pronto.**

**Bye-nii!  
><strong>


End file.
